Allies, nothing and everything more
by FAJones
Summary: "She moves so quick and so lethally, sending the knives soaring through the air before hitting the three bullseye on her target dummy. He wants her." Clato from before before the games- used the same names of last story but different events. Enjoy xoxo- is rated T for the moment but might move to M if possible 'lemon.'
1. Chapter 1

Allies, nothing and everything more.

**Chapter 1.**

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

She grabs her knife from under her pillow and sends it straight into the alarm clock. That bloody thing needed to shut the hell up. Pushing herself out of bed she heads to the bathroom jumps into the cold shower and lets the water dance over her pale skin. She give herself 5 minutes, 5 minutes of peace before training, knowing that due the new arrivals today will be anything but peaceful. She finishes the shower quickly and towel dries her hair. For September it is pretty hot so she slides on a black sportswear crop top and training short, before tying her hair in a high ponytail on top of her head.

She looks at herself sceptically in the mirror, wondering why she's not like the other 15 year old girls, all giggling, make-up, clothes, boys and popularity freaks though so normal in comparison to her. Because the truth is, she is not normal.

She's a blood thirsty hooligan, who would kill you straight up if you joked about:

1. Her size. 2. Her strength and 3. Her lethality.

She is Clove Denpes.

She has always been small, and really it wouldn't affect her that much if she wasn't training for the hunger games. Most people used to see her to be weak, and nothing but a lost, little girl. Oh how she has showed them over the years just how twisted a 'lost, little girl' could be. But occasionally you do get a certain cock muncher who has the illusion that she is not lethal at all. The fun she has on those days.

She jogs down stairs, fumbling her trainers on before grabbing a banana and a fruit shake she makes every evening and heads out her back door. For someone whose parents died 5 years ago she wasn't poor, and her brother and she managed to still live in the middle class house her parents owned before their death.

Checking her watch, she jogs down the dusted roads of District 2 for a good 15 minutes before she comes to the training centre. She decided this morning she would wake an hour earlier to avoid as much human contact as possible with the new trainees. She also knew that if she were to be caught by the trainers, they would make her participate in the 'welcome to training to become a ruthless killer and slightly fucked-up teenager presentation'- or that's what she did last year. On second thoughts maybe they wouldn't want Clove helping in the presentation, last year she scared half the kids to death when she killed one of the _cock muncher's _right in front of them when they were supposed to be doing an introductory fight.

Shedidn't mind people thinking she was crazy or screwed up though, because really she was. Ever since she began training she was never sane, ever since her mother died in a car crash and-a few ton cases of booze and drugs- later her father killed himself with the grief of his wife's death. For a 10 year old, two deaths was certainly enough for her then, but not anymore.

She craved death. She needed it. It fascinated her, in a way that made butterflies appear in her stomach or make her pulse quicken. She loved death, especially when she was enforcing it.

The training centre was a building as much as it was home for Clove. She knew every detail off the back of her hand and the sweet smell of metal, bleach and blood smelt like a comforting aroma to her. The high walls and rows of movable dummies. The arrays of endless weapons and fighting rings all added up to make it Clove's favourite place in the world. She pushes through the doors to the level 5 weapons area walking straight to the back to the knives.

"1,2,3,4,5..." she looks around, "Ahh, 6" She counts sweetly placing 5 of her knives in the various straps on her small frame before picking up the sixth and turning it gracefully in her hands.

Her knives: The 6 most important things in her life. So small and lethal, and only when you have realised there is more to danger than height is it too late. They can produce pain both afar and upfront, though she prefers the latter. The thrill she gets from seeing the light fall from her victims eyes. It enough to keep her going for weeks- until she needs more. She sees killing like a drug. Once you've done it, it's almost impossible to stop.

After a few warm up knife tricks she makes her way back to the training floor still flipping her knife in her small hands. The room is empty though the lights have been switched on already. She silently thanks a higher power for the secularity and takes position 7 meters away from the dummy opposite her. Flexing her muscles and stretching slightly she pulls two more knives into her hands before throwing them at the target board, each simultaneously hitting the bullseye. She smiles to herself.

"Not bad" A low voice says from behind her.

His eyes are pulled open to the sound of light breathing in his ear. He looks to the sleeping- naked- girl lay next to him and winces slightly. Why? Why did I let her stay over? He scolds himself as he rolls onto the floor silently making his way to the bathroom, freezing slightly as the girl mutters in her sleep. Still heavy from sleep and last night's 'abuse' of alcohol consumption he manages to push himself into the shower, the cold water waking the nerves under his thick skin. The shower is quick and cold, and he dries his hair on the cotton towels his mother bought early that week.

"There from the Capitol" She said excitably, running the fabric through her hand. He replied with a grunt to let her know that he was there- even if he wasn't listening.

"Only the best for the Evans family" Their personal shopper echoed as he handed them to the maids.

_Only the best for the Evans family. _Because that's what they are, they are the best.

For the past hundred years the Evans family have been at the top of the inexistent District 2 social ladder. Producing 4 victors and many high standing socialites now living in the Capitol. Apart from the riches in the Capitol itself they are the most well known family of Panem as he himself will become a Victor for them too someday.

Cato Evans. The strong, brutal, handsome, charming, violent and alluring Cato Evans. He was the top of the top, the richest of the richest, and the best of the best. And in two years he will be competing in the 74th annual Hunger Games. Still now, he couldn't wait. He had been training for the past 8 years of his life and at the age of 16 he still had two years to wait till he could be judged to decide whether he gets to volunteer. Though even now everyone knows he will get it. Everyone _knows _Cato Evans, with his charm and monstrous build. And everyone wants a bit of him.

It is no secret that the boy gets around, sleeping with many of the rich girls from district 2. And it is no secret that he never has the same girl for too long. Whether they bore him or it has simply just been to long, once you hook up with Cato Evans it won't be long until you are a part of the growing number of hormonal girls, who want so badly to get back in his bed.

He pulls on his training gear, running his hands through his golden blond hair in attempts to flatten down the ruffled parts. Peaking his head from around the door he sees his victim from last night. Tall, blond, curvy, hot. Just like always. Mona her name was, a fellow trainee for the games though he heavily doubts she will become a tribute let alone a victor. She isn't ruthless, isn't lethal or free willed. She practically begged him to sleep with her. Just another one of his toys. He has to admit though; he will use her for a while, up to the point where she believes she is different, telling her friends that she indeed has Cato Evans' heart. Though she may start with that already today, after his clumsiness of not sending her home last night. He leaves his bedroom as quickly as possible, hurrying down the glass staircase to get away before she wakes up. Oh how he would love to see her face when she wakes up alone, he laughs at the thought of it already.

Many of the house maids and butlers are already up and working, cleaning the already spotless house for the arrival of his father tomorrow. He has been out in the Capitol, helping the one and only Seneca Crane design next year's Games arena, his mother mentioned that it will be very _terrainy, _though he doubts that is even a word. His father owns the biggest stone manufacturing company in the whole country and he spends more time away than at home with his family.

His father is 7 years older than his mother, and they married when he was 24 and his mother was 17. It was an arranged marriage and it took many years for his mother somehow fall in love with Tasker Evans, Cato's father. Surprisingly it wasn't his father who won the games- as he opted to train to take over his grandfathers business, while his brother Brutus won for his generations of Evans'- it was his mother. She volunteered the year after her marriage to his father and was so to speak another Evans who won the games. So they now live in the victors village, his mother now promoting her own Capitol fashion label while Cato and his two sisters: Holland and Romy stayed at home. His sisters were alot younger than Cato, he being 16 while the twins where only 6.

There was no doubt that Cato was a ruthless killer, but he couldn't help but love the two blond girls who ran around their home without a care in the world. At the end of the day, someone had to love them. With their father being so tied down in business and their mother working in the Capitol, the girls never really were brought up with the love they needed. And soon their parents would choose whether they were to become careers, or socialites.

"Here you go, Mr. Evans" One of the kitchen staff say, passing Cato his protein shake as he makes his way into the kitchen. He nods before turning to leave.

"Make sure the nanny gets the girls up for the stylist, we wouldn't want them looking bad for my parents return tomorrow would we. And I won't be home until late tonight" Cato says forcefully to the maid.

"Of course Mr. Evans, anything else?" She replies. But he leaves before answering.

He was up early this morning, even for himself. But there was no way he was being disturbed in training due to the new arrivals today. One hour early really wouldn't do any harm. He runs down the empty streets sipping on his drink making his way to the training centre. It was quite a run, 30 minutes maybe but he refused to be dropped off in one of his families many cars. By the time he gets to the training centre it is already open. He pushes through the double doors, jogging into the training floor. He switches the lights on before going upstairs to find his sword.

Yes, his sword. It was the un-denying fact of this place, that sword was his and his only. No one questioned him on it, not since the last guy that did had the very same sword cut right through his torso. Still to this day Cato can't fully get out the blood stained on the metal. He liked it though, it showed he was the boss around here and no one any time soon should forget that. He holds it firmly in his hands, slashing in through the air gracefully- well, as graceful as a sword could be. He walks casually back into the training area, only now, he isn't the only one training.

He recognizes her straight away, the petite girl standing by the dummies, stretching her arms and cracking her neck in the very same way he does. Clove Denpes. Her long, dark hair swishing slightly as she moves from right to left. Her pale milk skin. Her black eyes. There was simply no one else like her. She was ruthless and twisted, not afraid to get her hands dirty. He remembers of the time last year when she killed a boy right in this very room.

He was sat in the corner with a group of his friends when he heard the banshee cries of the children around. He stood up trying to see what was going on, and there she stood over a boy from his class her blooded knife in her right hand. She smiled down at the dying boy, laughing as the others cried. Oh yes she was twisted, much like himself though he won't admit it.

He's never talked to the girl mind you, just caught a glimpse of her training from time to time, but other than that- nothing. Though she made no effort to talk to him either, and he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't know he even existed. She was probably the only girl in the whole of District 2 who wasn't pining after him and he liked that.

He walks up behind her, carefully not disturbing her from throwing the three knives in her hand and instead them finding themself in his head. She moves so quick and so lethally, sending the knives soaring through the air before hitting the three bullseye on her target dummy.

He wants her. There was no one in the whole of District 2 who has skill as close to him, but out of them all, she is the best. Coach Lynn has mentioned that maybe it would be best for him to find a training partner like most people do in the years before the games- in attempts to diverse their weapon handling for the arena. She was the best one for it. And Cato always got the best.

"Not bad" He says gently from behind her. She whips around, holding a fourth knife to his throat. He holds his hands up. "So easy to scare, little one" He teases. And he gets the reaction he was hoping for.

Her face boils a deep shade of red, before she presses the knife so slowly into his neck. He doesn't flinch though, he can barely feel it.

"Don't. Call. Me. Little" she says simply. Cato laughs slightly,

"Just stating the facts". She pulls her knife and stuffs it back into her straps before turning on her heels and retrieving her knives. He follows, regardless of the fact she may press a little harder next time.

She senses him behind her, "What do you want, Cato?" She says before he reaches her.

Oh Cato, Cato Evans. The highlight of District 2's future careers. She laughs at the thought of it. He is nothing but a brutal, no brainer, player who wouldn't survive in the Games even if he was against 23 tributes from district 12.

"Well, Clove" He starts, "Firstly I am surprised that you actually know my name for starts so this is going better than I would have thought." He says, flashing his most charismatic of smiles.

"And secondly" She continues for him impatiently, wanting to get back to training.

"Secondly, I was wondering if you wanted to be partners, you know I teach you what I know and vice-versa." He says.

She is taken aback by his question before she starts laughing. Oh yes, her and Cato would make a perfect team, the thought is just too absurd to take seriously.

"No, I think I will just stick my own" She says between breaths before carrying on with her knife throwing.

He expected as much. He smirks before walking away to the trainees office.

_Okay, we'll do this the hard way then. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

Clove is still laughing to herself as the other trainees start to fill the room. She didn't know whether it was because she couldn't imagine her and Cato working as 'allies' or the fact that he asked her in the first place. Despite what the world wants to think about Cato Evans, she couldn't give a dam about his boyish looks, his compelling charisma or his bloodthirsty motive, he was just another boy who thinks he has seen enough of this world to run it- a big fish in a little pond.

She didn't doubt that he wouldn't do well in life, 4 members of his family before him have won the games- and though she thinks there is a chance in hell- she knows he will win his games too. On the up side, Cato is one of the few who has never tried to pester Clove- up until this point. He has always left her to her training, never questioned her size, her strength, her lethality.

He can still see her, from the trainer's office, moving so gracefully as she sends 4 knives into 4 separate dummies at the same time. He didn't just want her anymore, he needed her. He watches as the others start to file in and begin training. There wasn't a single person there who had anything on her.

His attention is pulled back to the office as Lynn, the level 5 (ages 15-17) trainer walks in. She rolls her eyes when she sees him sat at her desk, wondering what else this boy must want.

"Cato" She greets, he nods back. "I assume you are here today for a reason?"

"Though it may surprise you Lynn, I have found a training partner." He says smiling.

"Really?" She asks disbelieved. When she asked him to find one last week he practically blew the roof off. "And who might the lucky one be?"

He stands up and walks to the window, where still Clove was throwing knives, probably pretending it was his face if he didn't know better.

"Her. Clove" He states.

Lynn almost chokes on her drink when he points out the 15 year old throwing knives against the target boards. Clove. Clove. Clove. That name defiantly rings a bell. She looks over to her list of trainees this year, and yes there she was.

_**Clove Denpes:**_

_**Gender: Female.**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**D.O.B: 14/09/2281**_

_**Parents: Mother- Verde Denpes. nee Loren Deceased **_

_**Father- Forest Denpes Deceased.**_

_**Siblings: Brother- Levi Denpes- 20**_

_**Occupation- Builder.**_

_**Speciality: **_

_**Exceptional with knife throwing/handling ever since joining the academy. Possible pre-academy training. **_

_**Fast knowledge of plant detection and other survival skills.**_

_**Good use of spears.**_

_**Satisfactory capability of hand-on-hand combat. **_

_**Sword skill needs working on. **_

_**Kills: 3**_

_**Extra Notes:**_

_**Personal trainer Pastor has been required for Clove since her beginning of level 3 due to her incapability to work with others and behave well in the training area. **_

_**Preferable tribute for the 75th annual Hunger Games. **_

She looks up over the papers. She must say, Cato has never looked so serious but she knows for a fact Clove stays away from anyone and everyone in this place but Pastor. She knew she recognised the name from somewhere, for the past 5 years this girl has give the trainers something to talk about. She may be quite but she is as stubborn and subtle as a rock.

"Well, as much as I would like to say fine, run off to your little heart's content. I have a feeling that Miss. Denpes has either rejected your offer- which is why your here with me now. Or she has no knowledge of it" She says.

Cato smirks at once. Agh, he knew this wouldn't be easy, but he likes the challenge. "The first one." He says laughing. "But Lynn, I think what you should know is that we are each other's best chance for widening are skills. I can teach her sword and hand-on-hand combat and she knife and survival skills." He says charmingly. "And let's face it, we all know she is going to be going into the games a year after mine, and wouldn't it just be great if you had two victors from district 2 in consecutive years."

Lynn rolls her eyes; he must have read her file while he was sat waiting for her. Sighing in defeat. "I will go talk to her now Cato." She stands up to leave but he doesn't follow. "You are dismissed." She says more sternly and Cato leaves the room smiling as he leaves.

He makes his way over to his friends, still in clear view of Clove and Lynn. He praises himself for reading her file now; he used alot of that material to persuade his trainer that it is her that he needs. Though Cato couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for the girl as he read both her parents were dead. He wonders idly how long ago they passed and why. Most of the current trainees were in the academy now which only meant one thing. And as if on cue Darrel storms through the doors with 20 or so 10 year olds on his heel. So innocent and young, most of them had probably never seen a weapon in real life.

He watches as Lynn walks carefully up to Clove with the company of her trainer Pastor. He places his hand against her shoulder and the first time in the past 3 years of seeing her training, he sees her face soften.

He wasn't overly impressed when the trainers suggested he get a partner, the majority of the level 5 had them and still he was better. But looking at her now, if she taught him how to use a knife like that he would be bloody invincible. He is distracted by his friends slightly as they ask him about the training partner situation.

"Cato!" A sweet voice beckons from across the room. His face falls at once. Mona. She struts over to him, swinging her hips from left to right. His friends snicker behind him, "Oh here you are, I was wondering where you were when I woke up?" She asks earning a few choice glances from the girls by the spear station.

"Well you found me" He says sternly. She stands awkwardly for a second, before planting herself next to him.

"So what you all talking about?" She asks sweetly.

"Well actually we were talking about Cato getting a training partner like the rest of us, why don't you tell her Cato" He bestfreind Kyle says. Cato whips his head around to face him, glaring deep into his eyes. Oh he was going to pay for that later.

"Really?" She asks genuinely surprised. "And who have you chosen?" she says twiddling her hair with her finger. Before Cato can answer they whole room turns to the corner by the knife section.

"WHY!?" A stern voice shouts as the room falls silent. He knew before he even looked that it was Clove voice. He looks to her now, stood with her arms tight against her chest shouting at Lynn who looks like it is the most normal thing in the world. Pastor however looks a little more upset, knowing this will probably be the last time he gets to train Clove. At once the shouting stops, only to be replaced by the sound of an echoing thud and footsteps out of the room.

Cato begins to laugh as the room starts to recover from one of her outburst. His friends look at him quizzically.

"I my friends have chosen her" He says as their mouths hang open.

"But...But...But" Mona says shocked, "She's a nobody and she's a year younger. Who even is she?"

"Yer man, I got to agree with blondie in this one, she seems weird" Quinton says.

Cato ignores them though, as Lynn walks back over in his direction signalling for him to join her. He smiles sheepishly as he gets up. This was even better than he thought.

* * *

_Breathe. Hold. Flex. Throw. Breathe. Hold. Flex. Throw. _She repeats the process 10 times before she feels a presence behind her. She turns as Pastor places his withered hands on her shoulder. She sighs in relief thinking it would be Cato again.

"Morning Clove" He says. She nods in greet. She has had Pastor for 3 years now, since her mishap with her fellow trainees when she was 12. He was a large man, with dark black hair and brown eyes. He must have been in his late 30's or early 40's as he won the games 25 years ago. Though generally she preferred the secularity, she didn't mind meeting with him twice a week to work on her ever growing knife and 'people' skills. He is more like what a mentor would do when it came to the games. He helps her develop her faces that she would play, conversation and leader skills. She never wanted to do this at first but after a few weeks of training she soon learned that he was the best knife thrower in the District. Apart from herself of course.

"Ahh, you must be Clove" Another, more feminine voice greets from behind. She turns to face the woman. Clove recognizes her and slowly accepts her out reached hand. "I have heard alot of stories about you Miss. Denpes."

The woman standing before Clove must be at least 30 years old; she has ratty blond hair and slightly olive skin. She isn't the tallest person around but from looking over at her games she definitely has some skill with a spear.

"Clove" Pastor starts, "Lynn is here today with a proposition". Immediately her heart stops, no no no no no no no no, she thinks. He couldn't possibly being saying what she prays he won't. "Mr. Evans has requested for you to be his training partner."

She breathes in deeply, the anger boiling in her veins. She doesn't say anything, she just simply stares at them both praying she would just melt away into a hole in the ground.

"Now, Cato has told us already that you firstly refused his offer however, since you turn 16 next week Pastor will be unable to train you and therefore you have no training partner." Lynn says. She could see the young girl in front of her weighing up her options: 1. Kill Cato. 2. Kill her. 3. Kill everyone here and pretend nothing has happened. She could see why Cato would want to train with a girl like her; she was simply majestic, yet ruthless and feisty. If she had asked another girl in this academy to train with Cato they would be screaming and twirling on the spot right now. But not her, she looked like she was going to kill her if she didn't stop talking.

"Why, can't Pastor train me anymore, I am fine with him." Her voice remains cool and controlled.

"Well, due to the high amounts of entries this year, he will be needed to train the Level 1/2 groups. And as it is required that someone who is a hopeful for the games to diverse their skills in the last few years of their training."

"But why, why me?" Her voice begins to rise.

"Clove, you are an extremely talented girl and therefore you need to train with someone who has the same high standard as you are-"

"WHY!?" She shouts this time, the whole training floor going silent.

Lynn takes a step closer to the panicked girl and holds up here hands.

"Why? Because I say so. Your good Clove, real good but you and your knives doesn't make you invincible." Lynn says flatly. The training area goes silent again.

Clove has never felt this angry, never wanted to scream so much, but she knows she can't do that. She tightens her glare at Lynn, turns around and sends her fifth knife straight into the bullseye adjacent from her before storming out of the room. The doors spin on their hinges as it slams against the stone walls, as she exist the training area.

She doesn't know how long she has been sat there, on the roof of the centre. The wind blowing gently through her hair. She came up here alot, up here everything is simpler- no games, no training, no dead parents or pushy 'never there anymore' brother. She could see the whole of the district from here. The tall, square buildings, filling every free bit of land. If she squinted hard enough she swears she can see the creek she went to as a child. When her parents were still alive. She doesn't turn when she hears the metal door open to the roof top, or when Lynn takes a seat next to her. Keeping her legs crossed unlike Clove who leaves them hanging over the side of the building. They sit in silence for a while, listening to the ragged breath of Lynn's.

"Clove, what I said" She pauses, "I'm sorry I said it"

Clove doesn't say anything though, because really she knows where this is going. Why, why did Cato have to ask for her? If it was anyone else she could have challenged her trainers and they would've allowed her to go on as normal. But because it is Cato Evans, she knew she had no chance.

"But when it comes down to it, you need a partner."

Clove sighs, "Is there anything I can do, to make me not have him."

"Well you could choose someone else" Lynn says. Clove scoffs.

No, that won't be happening anytime soon. Everyone here is 10 times as worse than Cato, and that's saying something. Lynn smiles slightly.

"Okay Clove but this is the only thing I can do, and Cato won't know its happening got it." She says, Clove nods with the last ounces of hope weighing up in her mind. "You and Cato you will fight today- though Cato will just see it as an induction for the new trainees. If you win you don't have be his partner but you will have to choose another one, or have extra classes with myself or Brutus for the next two years."

Clove nods, hope. "And if I lose?"

"If you lose? You become Cato's partner."

"What if I refuse?"

She laughs sharply, "If you lose, you leave the training centre. Permanently"

The last word hangs in the air. No, that wasn't an option. She needed these games.

She was going to have to beat Cato.

* * *

**Thank you to those who have followed the first chapter, but I would really like some reviews for input and stuff :3 Next chapter will be here by Friday/ Saturday at the latest xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating until now, my wifi has been down **

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

Darrel stands at the front of the room, explaining today's schedule for the level five trainees. There are about 40 of them, lay, sat or standing in the far corner of the room not even pretending to listen to the young man infront of them. Cato turns and observes the new trainees around him. Looking from station to station, ogling at the weapons hung over the walls. His attention is caught again when she walks back in. Her face as ever void of any kind of emotion. She stands on the outskirts of the formed oval which her fellow students sit in. When he comes to think of it, the only time he has ever seen her involved in any kind of group chat is when it is about fights or annual reapings.

Shortly after her Lynn walks in sighing in relief as she sees Clove standing by the fight mat. She offers Clove a quick smile and a pat on the shoulder as she walks up towards Darrel. She coughs, interrupting him.

"Sorry Darrel. Ok kids" She starts, immediately grasping the attention of the 40 teenagers infront of her. "As a starter for the new trainees, I and Brutus thought that two of the level five trainees should fight each other. Hand-on-hand combat only though."

At once the room erupts in an uproar of "me, me, me" after Lynn makes the announcement. She stands looking smugly, hushing us at once.

"Urm, well I was thinking Cato" She says first. A smile spreads across his face as his friends hoot behind him, "And." She scans the crowd once more, "Clove".

At once the snickering starts from some of the taller girls and boys as the dark haired girl straightens up in the corner of the room. Many of Cato's friends elbow him whispering that he was going to win against _her_. But he knew better. He simply just walked into the centre of the fight mat, waiting for his opponent.

It took a good five minutes for the new trainees to gather round and for Clove to be search of any hidden knives. She stared hard at Cato as Lynn's hands patted down her body and in her hair. Cato hadn't noticed until now at how small Clove actually was. She was probably around 5 2" or 5 3". She was extremely petite farmed aswell, showing no real assets on her chest or ass, though he doubted that she really cared. She kept her dark eyes locked on his and Cato wondered really what colour they even were. Sometimes they possessed glints that made him think they were either a dark blue or green. But he knew better than that. They were black. Plain and simple. The only colour you think you see are those that she means to, to trick you, to distract you. She wasn't beautiful or pretty matching her personality. She was mystical and cunning.

Shaking his head clear of those thoughts, Cato looked left to the newbie's, their faces full of both awe and fear, he laughed. God, these kids are getting wimpier and wimpier each year. The chatter cease as Clove makes her way into the centre of the mat, opposite Cato.

"Now remember, no weapons." Lynn says directly at Clove, who nods slightly. She then makes an announcement for the younger kids, explaining what was going on. Both Cato and Clove zoned out however, carefully overseeing the other.

Though neither had ever fought each other before they were fully aware of the others fighting style. Clove was sneaky and quick. Whereas Cato was boisterous and thunderous. He winks at the girl infront of him to which she replies with an eye roll. He barely hears Lynn say "Go".

At once Cato comes at her hard, punching her from the side momentarily taking the air from her chest. He pulls back, watching the anger boil into her face. And then she's gone.

She feels as the red hot builds in her veins, cursing through her body. She dodges Cato's next punch lunging herself at his thigh knocking him to the ground and landing on his chest pinning him down.

_Come on Clove, you've got to win. You have to. _

The voice speaks to her mind as she does her best to keep Cato against the mat. It doesn't work. Cato grins as he kicks her in the stomach, pushing her off him like a rag doll. She rolls to the edge of the mat, both of them getting up. They circle each other for a moment before Cato moves first punching Clove in the shoulder as she knees him in the groin.

"Don't damage the goods" He grunts, as she bites his thigh once more. He laughs as he throws her to the floor, but she's fast. Fast enough to move out of his grasp, knocking him to the ground.

Clove knows this is her last chance, if she loses she will be stuck with Cato until he enters his games. Clove knows she hasn't got much more to show. Like she knows her hand-on-hand needs some working on. But she can't give up. She again jumps on his back punching at his shoulders. He manages to pull her off kicking her in the chest. She smiles at his attempt to hurt her female body parts as it doesn't work. He tries again at her jaw, but she manages to dodge his fist once more. And for a moment, she finds herself enjoying herself. Enjoying the competition. Not many people will fight and not see a small kid with her knives, but Cato does. All he sees is another fight, another person he has to beat and that doesn't matter what height she/he is or skill they have, he just wants to fight.

Clove knew from the moment she snapped out of her line of thought that she had screwed up; Cato had spots her momentary relapse and uses in to his advantage. He swings his arms over her body slamming her to the ground and collapsing on top of her, locking her in. She thrashes under his huge framed, trying so hard to push him off her. But she knows it's too late. She stretches her arms down her legs hoping to find another knife- but there was none. The anger fills her too quickly for her to notice Lynn signal Cato's win.

The crowd erupts in cheers, but Cato doesn't get up. Instead his leans down to her ear whispering, "I guess I'll see you for training tomorrow."

Of course Cato knew about her and Lynn's agreement, Clove mentally shouts at herself- taking a personal note to kill Lynn tomorrow. She smiles sweetly before kneeing him in the groin as he loosens his grip on her. At once he collapses to the ground whining about his _balls. _Clove looks to Lynn, hoping that could mean her win. But she shakes her head with an apologetic look on her face. Clove storms to the table where her knives are, holding them lightly in her hands before sending them flying towards Cato. The new trainees gasp in horror, but Cato rolls over laughing.

_How dare he laugh at her_, she screams internally lunging herself at him with her knife in hand. Lynn pulls her back before any damage can be done shoving her against the wall.

"You are excused Clove" She says sternly, Clove pushing her off at once glaring at the still smirking Cato. "Clove, look at me" She says again holding Clove's chin between her fingers. "Go home, be back tomorrow like normal."

She lets out an animal wail before turning on her hells and leaving, keeping her knives gently pressed inside their sheaths.

He laughs again as she leaves the room, anger still boiling on her face. His friends congratulate him on winning against his new training partner, and he can't help but genuinely smile.

* * *

God, she must've been mad, well mad enough to miss training. Cato grins to himself as he hangs his sword up against the wall in its glass container, polishing the metal blade slightly before turning away to go home. He didn't main living far away from the training centre. Whether it was because it was infact the victor's village or that it means he spends less time with his parents he doesn't know. The sun is still showing when he exits the centre with the majority of the final years behind him. Cato is one of the very few who are seen by the 18 year olds as worthy, they don't pester him or mock him for being younger instead they party and talk with him. Cato was indeed the most popular yet feared person in the entire District, and he liked it that way.

He strolls down through the neighbourhood carefully avoiding Mona's house knowing she will be sat at her window sill, waiting to see if he walks past like every night.

In Two, you tend to find the layout is carefully knitted around money, like everything. At the North of the District you find the Victors Village- the home to the most famous and wealthiest people here. Towards the East you find the other wealthy families, who are unfortunate enough to have not participated in the games or prefer the lifestyle of well built businesses. In the West you find many of the middle classes, who have enough money to afford a decent house and some indulgences, but who aren't rich enough due to their lack of skills or sodden behaviour. At the most South point you find the poor people who, basically live on scraps and any bits they can steal without getting caught by peacekeepers. There is no wonder why the poorer and richer people live so far apart, for the Victors are those everyone cares most about. In the dead centre of our _beloved _District you find the training centre showing that anyone from any kind of background could participate in training; as long as you had the yearly 'donations' and skills to keep up with it.

Moaning slightly at the locked gates, Cato punches in the security code to accesses his home. He has no idea why they have it- they have enough peacekeepers patrolling the place to keep everything under control. He pauses slightly when he sees the car belonging to his parents, before slowly making his way into his house. Usually when he arrives home, he is greeted by the loud chatter of his sisters annoying the house maids for more games or more dolls. But not today. Instead he hears the familiar clicking of heals against the marble flooring in the hall.

"Darling, he's home" Her shrill voice shouts as she pulls her only son into a hug.

Looks wise, Cato looked like his mother the most. Her tanned skin and golden blond hair fully resembling his own. Even the eyes, a deep shade of light blue so enticing yet deadly. Yes, Cato defiantly looked like his mother. But when it comes to his build and personality it was his father who he was like. They both towered over the rest of the district at 6 ft 4, with broad shoulders and defined cheekbones. They matched even in the way they acted, non-caring monsters who demand everything and get it all.

Cato however had one thing is father would never have and Tasker envied his son for it, in a way that turned so bitter that it is now only described as hatred. Hatred for his only son as he will do the only this he never could do, win The Hunger Games. It was probably why he chose to ignore his wife the majority of the time the hatred for her success and his reluctance hung with him every day. Even when he and his mother entered the room he could see his father tense at that their presence. Like Cato, his father was angry most of the time and barley noticed the younger girls stood still in the corner of the room.

"Cato." His father says his voice empty of emotion.

The five of them sat on the lounge seats, Cato, Holland and Romy sat opposite their parents. It barely takes five minutes to discuss his training and what the girls have been up to for the past 3 weeks. The room is then filled with silence, the young girls craving the love of their distant parents while Cato thought idly of how to escape them. He looked from his mother to his father wondering how they could possibly stand one another, there was no love anymore. His father had several mistresses from around the District which his mother obviously ignored. It wasn't like she needed her husband, she was the victor not him and the house was by fault hers. But she knew better than to disobey him or upraise in anyway, so she kept quite. Pretended that she didn't know her husband was a cheating bastard or the fact that her son, her only son was turning into him. He dismisses himself and the girls, leading them into their bedrooms where their nanny's wait nervously for them.

"Don't worry" He whispers, "They were impressed with their improvement." Cato says to the middle aged women undressing the young girls. They know better than to ask questions or reply to the boy infront of them, but they smile faintly and return their attention to the girls like Cato had said nothing.

He skips dinner tonight, knowing he could barely stand being in the same room as his parents this evening. Instead he locks his bedroom door behind him, changes into a more casual attire and leaves through his bedroom window for another night with another girl he didn't even know the name of.

* * *

She had barely moved from the same spot on her bed for the past 5 hours, listening carefully to her own breathing attempting to control her anger. She was alone again in the house, no sight of her older brother though she rarely sees him when he's home anyway. When she was younger he would be more tentative towards her but when she became old enough to care for herself he gained more hours at work to pay for the rising prices of living. As well as that he has earned himself and partner, Loral, she thinks her name is. Clove wouldn't be surprised if in a few years he was married off and she was living here on her own. That would not be a good thing for the girl lay motionless on her bed as she would have to find a way to trick the peacekeepers to giving her, her money entitled for food and water. She knows without a doubt she would get away with it. She and Levi had been doing it long enough.

The flutter from inside her stomach causes her to move from her bed and into the kitchen, where just like every night for the past year she has prepared her dinner alone, the sole sound coming from her knife hitting the chopping board.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

She was positive she would never find a place homier than the training centre, with its stone exterior and brass doors, a place she thought she would always want to be. And maybe none of that would have changed if not for Cato Evans with his _big _name and _big _prospects for his future, which deemed he had to be the best for the games and that Clove would have to be the girl to make him the best. Usually it would be a relief to walk into the centre- with the heavy symphony of grunts, pants and snarls; the blood stained floors and peaceful sounds of the multiple different weapons, all clashing against the dummies at the same time- but it took almost all of Clove's strength not to turn around and storm back out.

Many of the younger children scurry out of the way as Clove retrieves her knifes from their glass container, feeling the comforting embrace of the metal against her skin as she pushes them into the sheaths, calming her for the long day ahead.

She had spent the last few years as a fully trained fly-on-the-wall, only really being seen when she wanted herself to be but now, now she was being thrown head first into a snake pit. Cato Evans' snake pit to be exact. She didn't care for his charm or allure and really he wasn't anything but brainless idiot, and if the trainers thought that _forcing _her to train with him would really improve his skills they were obviously more stupid than she thought. Her eyes glare onto Lynn's as she enters the training area, who in her own turn shrinks in relief at the sight of the girl making it to training today. If looks could kill, Lynn would be dead before Clove had the time to slit the throat of her beloved training partner.

It didn't take long for her eyes to lock with the icy blue orbs belonging to Cato, as he heaved thrashing his sword demanding the attention of every other girl in the centre.

His grin spreads when he sees the raven haired girl storm over to the sword station, rolling her eyes at the incompetent whispers from her fellow students. Though she may look harmless, she is anything but. Cato knows this of course, but he knows many of the others are yet to embrace her sadistic ways. Though he seriously doubts many of them even knew she existed until yesterday.

He leans forward slightly, as she looks up at him with a sweet smile batting her eye lids and pulling a strand of loose hair and twisting it round her finger, causing Cato to grunt.

"I know what you're doing little one, you can't fool me".

Over the years she has come to appreciate and if not accept the underestimation of herself others presume, but Cato is different. He knows of her skill, yet the way he says _little one_ can't help but scratch at Clove's ego. Yes, underestimation she can handle but genuine insults to her build she cannot.

Straightening herself she pulls a knife quickly out of her thigh strap, holding it closely to his neck. "Listen Cato, I don't want to be here and you know full well of that. But you chose me, so quit with the _little one_ insult otherwise I might have to find a way to shut you up" She says the words fully and slowly, moving the blade across his lips drawing slight blood as she presses into the pink flesh.

Cato didn't flinch though, watching her eyes light up as the blood drips from his lip and onto her blade. Her sadistic grin as she pulls away cracking her neck, restoring her face to the more empty and discreet forms it takes every other day. He had his fun yesterday, now it was hers.

"Sure thing, Little One" He replies laughing to himself. She doesn't reply, but mentally tallies Cato's first win of the day.

"So what are you teaching me today? Or is it my day to teach you? Well that's if you need teaching anything, personally I would have thought that the big mighty Cato would obviously be able to handle knives "She says after a few minutes silence, letting out a sarcastic sigh, "I guess I was wrong." She says rolls her eyes dramatically placing her small hands against the handle of his sword.

"Well I thought today we could get back to basics, you know" he begins as he watches her pull it from behind his legs and rest it on her shoulder, "Like how to hold a sword." Snatching it back, he pulls another from the case; half the size and but the same weight of his own, and throws it into her hands. With her nimble body and small waist she can barely hold it over her head.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

She threw her arms back, thrashing the sword through the dummy. Only it doesn't exactly _thrash _more like bounce off causing Clove's arms to judder. She scowls at the grin Cato face holds, he was enjoying this more than he had thought. Watching the small girl attempt at sword fighting was the most ridiculous thing he had ever seen. Yes, he was defiantly enjoying this.

"Come on Clove, you're too tense" He says mockingly, as she rolls her eyes in irritation. She ignores him, attempting the same move again only to be rebounded again.

"This isn't going anywhere" She breaths heavily.

"And you know why that is, don't you."

_You're too weak._

She looks up at him sharply knowing what he wants her to say.

But she won't say it.

Ever.

She won't let him win.

* * *

An hour later, no improvement. Cato still wore the same expression of victory, while Clove did her best not to cut off her own arm.

This day was too long.

* * *

Clove let out a deep sigh of relief as the bell struck 6 pm. Finally, finally this day was over. She left the swords with Cato, rushing out of the building with her knives still tucked into her clothing. Though it was strictly against the academy's rules, Clove was in not fit state to discuss the matter with Lynn and headed out regardless of the outcome, knowing there was no worse punishment they could give that would be as bad as what she had endured today- Though she had managed to slice through one of the dummies, much to Cato's dismal- today was pure hell.

It was a relatively quick walk to her house, which stood in the center of a row of identical white house, though much of the paint had chipped of her own house so was technically a mouldy cream. Compared to the other house in District Two, her house was fairly small. Two stories; a kitchen, living room (though there was anything but living in there), two small bedrooms and two bathrooms. It wasn't homey in any way possible. But it was everything that she needed. She enters through the back door, closing in silently and dumping her bag on the counter. Most of the cupboards where empty, a part from the fridge containing enough food until her brother was paid. She was never hungry though. With a fruit shake in the morning and lunch provided at the centre the only meal she had to worry about was dinner which she rarely enjoyed anyway. She wonders whether that's why she is petite, her lack of need to eat. But she knows if she tried to force the normal amount down, her stomach would just bring it back up.

She doesn't do much outside training, she doesn't really do anything. She will complete her weekly 'history of the games' paper when she gets home, have diner (if she wants it), go for a run, shower, read, then sleep. Everyday had been like this, and she wasn't planning on changing it anytime soon.

Her head shoots up when she hears her front door unlock. Pulling her knife from her pocket and pushing off her stool she stands still by the door. She knows it's not her brother, as like her he doesn't carry a key and always enters or exits the house through the kitchen.

A banshee cry echo's through the walls as Clove holds the knife to the stranger who walks in. She throws the person to the ground, straddling on top of them drawing blood from their arm.

"CLOVE!" A voice snarls from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pushing her off the woman. Clove sprawls up, looking into her brothers eyes as he helps the young woman to her feet.

She isn't shocked to see her brother, though it has been a month since they have seen each other, she is more surprised by the girl he is standing with.

She is average height, brown eyes and tanned skin with familiar ratty blond hair. The girl immediately straightens up, patting her hands on her skirt and hesitatively holding her hand out to Clove.

"Clove, this is Loral Ashley" He coughs, "My Wife"

Aha, her own brother got married and she didn't even get an invite.

She didn't return the dainty girls hand but instead turned to her brother.

"Yeah, and what is she doing here" She snaps.

Loral laughs slightly at the girls attitude, "Well, when Lynn told me how short tempered you were, I didn't think it was true."

"And why would Lynn, be telling you that." She says, still glaring at her brother.

"She's my sister" She replies.

Now it was Clove's turn to laugh, though hers was bitter and fake. Sister, really. Now there was something she didn't expect though it does confirm Clove's earlier familiarity.

"Well I'm not surprised I wasn't invited, is your little sister just a bit too _rough _for a rich wedding I presume?" She asks her brother sarcastically after a short silence, Levi glaring at Clove in the same way she is looking at him.

Even though they weren't alike in characters the resemblance between the two was almost uncanny. Same raven feathered hair, black eyes and pale skin, though Levi was quite tall, earning his height from his father. He loved his sister in a strange way, in a way where he didn't want to be around her to watch her change into a monster. He doesn't blame her though for turning out how she did, it wasn't her fault that her father changed, but he still felt that grief when he looked at her. At the girl who kill her own mother. Strictly speaking it wasn't technically her fault; their mother had been driving Clove to doctors when she undid her seat belt. Her mother had turned around to help her clasp it back in and stopped in the middle of the road. A car smashed into the left side of the car, killing my mother instantly and leaving Clove untouched who was on the right. He knows he shouldn't blame her, but who else could he blame. The other driver was killed aswell and the peacekeepers disposed of his body before Levi got to see them. She was only 10 at the time, but he knows she wasn't stupid. She could have strapped herself in easily enough.

He took care of her though despite of these feelings, cleaned her, feed her and dressed her until she was 13, until he met Loral. He had felt a bond with the girl instantly; she like him knew what it was like to have a crazy sibling so caught up with training and The Games. He sometimes wonders why she started training. No one had ever asked her too and it wasn't something that she had shown interest in before, but when he asked Loral she simply told him that it wasn't something you could understand. Her sister Lynn wasn't forced into the games like her other sister Lyme as she like Clove chose to train for them.

But none of them knew what training was though, what it did to you.

It makes you forget about normality, until it becomes normal to you.

It makes you forget about reality, until it becomes real to you.

It makes you forget about your humanity, until it becomes human to you.

It makes you forget the pain and the suffering, until you forget that these things even exist.

He knew he would never understand the small girl infront of him.

"Clove, that isn't why I came to talk to you today, the thing is, I'm moving out".

Clove scoffs again "Well, it's not like you have been actually living here for the past year."

"We were wondering if you wanted to move with us to the east of town, everything would be the same, your own bedroom and bathroom and it would take exactly the same amount of time to get to training." Loral says sweetly.

For the first time since she attacked her Clove looks at her new sister-in-law. She smiles sweetly again, walking up to the young girl pulling out another knife and holding it to her own throat.

"I would rather slit my own jugular" She whispers before laughing wickedly. She turns to her brother. "Go." She says sternly. "Don't come to see me again. Just mail the money through the letter box like you usually do."

Clove walks to the front door and pulls it open gesturing them to leave.

"I. Said. Go" She shouts calmly, Loral letting out a squeak. They both leave in a hurry, Levi looking back to his sister who stands waving sarcastically as they walk away.

He knows he will never understand her, and he thinks he would rather keep it that way.

* * *

**Ok I don't know how I feel about this chapter but I needed it just to show that Clove's background etc. **

**As always thank you to all those who are following and favoring this story it means alot. **

**Reviews would be splendid, I think I might be able to get in two more chapters before I go away on holiday so reviews about what could happen next would be fab. xoxo FA **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Come on Cato, you're too tense" She said bitterly, imitating the very words he has said the day before. He knows he should have been expecting this after his enjoyment yesterday, he should have known it would never last.

"I know how to through a fucking knife, Clove".

She rolls her eyes in amusement, "Well obviously not very well."

He throws again, _her _knife practically being lobbed 3 ft away from the bullseye. Her impatience is growing larger. There was a reason Clove didn't and would never teach, the shear pain of watching Cato attempt to throw a knife has put her a few steps from death. She would have drilled it out for longer, the embarrassment, but there was no way possible she could even attempt to endure a single second of his failure again. Retrieving her knife she places the slick handle back into Cato's hand, wrapping her own around his wrist.

He looks down at her and a small smirk playing at his lips.

"What now" She says grudgingly, digging her sharp nails into the skin on the face of his hands.

"Nothing".

Frustrated by his ignorance, she presses harder into his hand. Slowly wiping the smile from his mouth. She was in no mood today. Not after last night's debacle with her brother. Married, of course he was. He has been gone for practically a year and she scolds herself for not realising soon enough. It took most of her strength to not fully destroy her home last night through rage; though she wasn't angry with the fact he was married, she was angry because he still thought she needed him. She has never needed his love, though he unrequitedly carries on anyway. She hasn't loved him for a long time-or feeling any kind of emotion for that matter. She was cunning and brutal and bloodthirsty, all the things her brother hated. But yet he still managed to love her.

She knows he blames her still, though in a way she blames herself. But on the other hand she is thankful for her parent's death; they taught her that human life can so easily slip away and that the emotions carried along with it could be two options:

Grief or Satisfaction.

She forth came to the latter of the options, turning her love into hate. Happiness into anger. Her sincerity to others into the sadistic hunger within her.

So by no means today was she going to let Cato get to her.

"Here." She says, leaning back his hand and flicking the knife free, as always it hits the target.

She passes him another knife, but yet again he fails dramatically.

"Who the hell needs knives anyway" He moans turning to her.

She laughs at him, in a way he hasn't seen before. Her deranged behaviour seeping through her outer layers. Maybe she was just as sadistic as he was.

He knows this girl must have issues, maybe bipolar he wonders, watching the girl change from manipulative to frustrated to calloused in just a minute.

And as always she changes again, standing up straight at scowling at him like he had just killed her parents.

"Do it again. And this time try and hit the target."

* * *

And so it continues, for the remainder of the day. Both Cato and Clove arguing, fighting and teaching- though the last didn't really make any progress- each other. Though it has been quite entertaining from a certain view the level of tenseness in the training centre has been at its absolute high. No one bothered them though, as the trained in the corner. Often attempting to kill the other for the larger part or shout inappropriate insults at them.

And for the rest of the week nothing much really changed.

It had been a relief for Clove to leave training on the Saturday evening knowing full well that they have Sundays off. She had never appreciated the day off until now and she decided that for the first day in the past 6 years she would train at home tomorrow. She just couldn't do it, couldn't handle him for 7 days a week. She had earnt this time off.

The air was getting cooler now that the weeks previous heat wave was dying down. Clove hated the heat or the sun for that matter. They annoyed and aggravated her. She had always hated the summer, ever since she was young. There was just something about the way the sun would stream through her blinds in the morning and the way the birds would sing. It would send her crazy for the duration of the summer months every year.

Her house was emptier than usual now that Levi had left. Many of the family photos were gone from the walls and his bedroom was now empty bar the double bed with blue satin sheets. She couldn't help but lie on them, feeling the familiar fabric running through her fingers as she pulls in into her own room adding colour to the once plain surroundings.

Surprisingly Clove quite liked her bedroom; the white walls covered with bookshelf's or target boards, her large bed with black covers and white pillows, a glass container carrying her District awards and training badges and most importantly a silver hand-crafted stand holding her first ever knife.

Even picking it up it feels different to the others, lighter and cooler. The dark cut blade matching the brown leather handle. She runs the blade between her hands, holding it close to her face. If she held it in the right light she could almost see where she had engraved her initials into the metal.

_C.D_

_2290._

It was 7 years ago she had gotten it, as a 9th birthday present of her parents. It had been just after the Hunger Games finished, and as a young girl she was even enticed by it then. That year the victor had been a knife thrower, and there had been something about the way he used it that brought her attention. She spent the duration of the games studying him, betting her parents that he would win- even though her wasn't from District 2- and he did. It didn't go unnoticed by her parents, her new obsession. She'd sit in her room and read books and books about techniques and different makes. She had never asked for one of course, knowing she would have no idea on what to do with it if she had one. She was shocked when she opened the single item for her on her birthday morning, thanking her parents quietly as they left the room. She didn't touch it, for days. But once she did she just knew it was meant to be. She had the basic throwing actions mastered in a week and shortly after she decided she would start training for the games.

She still remembers her parent's faces when she told them one night over dinner. They were speechless. Of course they didn't want their daughter going into the games, it was a death sentence, they told her. But she just told them again she was going to be training as soon as she turned 10 the next year and that there was nothing they could do about it.

For the first night in a long time Clove manages to fall asleep without struggle; with her blue satin sheet draped around her and her knife securely in her hand.

* * *

He woke up with ease though he doubted if he tried to move the unfamiliar nausea would soon enough kick in. Yes, he had definitely out done himself last night with the amount of alcohol he had drank. He didn't even know why he had done it; possibly he was just tired after _a_ _painful _week training. But without fail he managed to half walk half drag himself to training on Sunday morning. He wasn't the only one who came to training on Sundays despite the centre being 'closed'. He had never not done training in his life and he expected his partner would do the same.

No one couldn't notice the shock on his face when she didn't turn up.

_She was always here, like him. She always trained. _

The anger slowly seeped through his veins. Where the hell was she?

Only a weakling actually didn't do any sorts of training even during the games. And he sure as hell wasn't training with a weakling.

It didn't take him long to find Clove's house, and though it was identical to every other house on the street, there was something _Clove _about it. It wasn't well kept like the other houses, the paint was flaking and the garden was dead. Yes this was defiantly her house. He knocked forcefully on the front door for a good 5 minutes before he went round back, searching for any open windows, put came to a patch of luck when he twisted the knob on the back door with please as it opened with ease and let him into her house.

He shut it behind him quietly shifting his weight onto each leg as he tried to tip toe across the wooden floor. For a moment he thought it was useless, she obviously wasn't here until he heard a faint grunt from upstairs. He followed the familiar noise to a shut door at the end of the top floor corridor – though there were only two doors up there anyway. He listened some more, pressing his ear against the door. What the hell was she doing?

Bored, he swings the door open managing to avoid the blade as he ducks to the ground but not so lucky to avoid a fully angered Clove pouncing on his chest.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, CATO!" She screams from on top of him, scratching his neck with her nails.

He smirks, "Just here for training, unless you know you wanted something else." He says, regarding to the fact that Clove is wearing nothing but her panties and a sports bra. Her nails fit deeper into his neck, though he manages with ease to push the fuming girl off of him. She doesn't change though or make any embarrassed blush at the fact she is half naked infront of him.

"Get the hell out of my house!" She screams again, a little more calmly.

"Clove, if you didn't want people getting into your home I would suggest locking the back door." He says smugly.

"Well you've had your fun, now go"

"Hell no, we have to train"

She looks at him wide eyed. NO! NO! NO!

Can't she just have one day to train by her bloody self.

Well of course she bloody couldn't.

"What, is the little one too tired to train every day." He says sarcastically, changing the r's into w's.

She spins around, slipping on her spandex shorts, trainers and sheaths around her thighs and shoves past Cato, her chest heaving with rage. He doesn't move though, just continues to watch her as she makes her way down stairs- locking the kitchen door and opening the front one.

"Well what are you waiting for?" She says blatantly at him, "If we are going to go train, we'll do it my way." She says leaving.

His smirk grows bigger as he follows her out of the house. Closing the door behind him and slipping the keys to her house in his pocket.

"Coming kid!" He shouts playfully at the girl almost half way up the road ahead.

* * *

When Clove had said 'my way', he wasn't exactly sure of what she had meant by it.

He did not think it meant going on a 10 mile jog and then throwing knives at him until he learned to dodge them quick enough.

He has got to hand it to her though, a knife wasn't going to wait until you got your breath back, and he had actually managed to dodge a few of her sauntering throws.

It was strange to him, training out of the centre for the past 6 and a half years it has been the only place he had ever done it. But it was stranger that he actually was enjoying it.

Neither of them spoke to one another as they jogged back to Clove's house, going past the markets and shops in the main town. There was something about the way she moved with ease around the area in a way that he couldn't. She definitely did training out of the academy a lot.

They reached her house just as the clouds staring pelting down sheets of rain and Cato couldn't help but notice the relief in her shoulders as the water fell from the sky.

She started making her way to her house, turning around to Cato beaming uncharacteristically at her.

"You can go now Cato" She raised her voice over the rain, but he didn't move.

She rolled her eyes, twisting the kitchen door knob expecting to walk into her house like she had always done, but no, not this time.

The door juddered as she continued to shove against it.

"Shit" She cussed under her breath remembering how she had locked her door after Cato's unwelcome visit this morning.

She turned around again; he was still standing in the same place, grinning at her like Christmas.

Of course he knew, he was bloody Cato. He knew everything.

Slowly he pulled her front door keys from his pocket waving them in the air taunting her.

"Cato, what are you-" she didn't have time to finish her sentence.

He made a dash for the door, unlocking it and rushing in time before managed to get to the door.

She groaned in frustration, the rain beginning to fully soak her matted hair.

"CATO LET ME IN NOW!" She shouts, banging her fists against the door.

He laughed on the other side, hearing her become more deranged was definitely entreating.

"Naha" He said sarcastically through the letter box, slimly missing Clove snap at his tongue.

It carried on for a few minutes as Clove continued to dampen.

"OK CATO, YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO OPEN THE DOOR UNTIL I START SCREAMING!"

"Screaming, I didn't take you as a screamer Clove?" He says through the letter box again.

She kicks it with her trainers. "Oh, I'll scream. BLOODY MURDER!" She shouts raising her voice. She waits for his reply, nothing.

"That's how we'll do it then? 1...2...3...4-" She is cut off as the door clinks open and a more than happy Cato struts out.

She makes an animal like groan before rushing in before he had a chance to get back in, his foot stops the door.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He says making his way down her path, ringing her keys in the air above his head.

She slams the door and cusses once more.

_How the bloody hell am I going to get those back- _She questions as she makes her way into the shower.

_She has no bloody clue that's what._

* * *

**_Now guys, I go on holiday for two weeks so the next time I will be updating won't be until late August, sworry!_**

**_I hope you are enjoying it so far etc etc and reviews would be great blah blah blah. _**

**_I appreciate all those who have followed, reviewed and favorited it means millions. _**

**_See you in a few weeks FA xoxo_**


End file.
